


Train to my heart

by Estelle



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca just wants some peace and quiet to work on her records. Chloe just wants to find a singer for her musical production. They both find something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth field of my [femtropebingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com/) card was "meeting on a train". I feel like the title is exceptionally bad, but here we go :)

Since Beca had moved to the city for her internship, she had to take the train to get to work. It was okay though, she just used the time to work on her records. But today it seemed like she wouldn’t get the peace and quiet she was normally used to on her morning commute. The red-headed girl she’d seen in passing a few times sat down opposite of her and tapped her on the knee lightly, making Beca put off her headphones and look at her expectantly.   
The girl smiled. “You sing!”, she said quite excitedly and Beca realised she had been singing along to her record.   
“Oh sorry!” She started to put her headphones back on and thought that was it, but the girl tapped her knee again.  
“No, I mean, you sing!” She said again, like it was an explanation, and Beca frowned.  
“What I mean is, I’m putting on this musical production, and one of our lead singers just got sick, and I really, really need someone to help out, and your voice sounds great!” She was talking a mile a minute and Beca blinked. Then it clicked. This girl she didn’t even know wanted her to sing in some musical? Yeah, no.  
She tried to smile politely. “Sorry, but that’s really not my thing. Hope you find someone, though.”  
With that, she did put her headphones back on and started her record, and the girl pursed her lips, but didn’t try again.  
Beca thought that was the end of it, put the next day, the girl was in front of her again, smiling brightly and holding out to styrofoam cups. “Morning! I got tea and coffee, because I didn’t know what you like. And I’m Chloe, by the way.”  
“Beca.” She couldn’t help but smile at Chloe’s enthusiasm. “And just because I’ll take the coffee doesn’t mean I’ll join your musical.”  
Chloe grinned. “Oh, we’ll see!”  
It became a daily occurrence. Chloe would bring coffee, they would chat, Chloe would bring up the musical, and Beca would decline.  
Se realised that she was starting to really like Chloe though, and if she wasn’t mistaken, Chloe was flirting right back.  
She wasn’t ready to test that theory just yet, but a few weeks later, Chloe wasn’t in front of her with their usual coffee. Beca looked around the train anxiously. Had something happened to her? Was she okay? Damn, why hadn’t they exchanged numbers?  
Beca was berating herself internally when she spotted Chloe at the other end of the compartment being crowded by some guy and looking distinctly uncomfortable.  
Oh hell no. Putting her laptop down, she strode over quickly and put her arm around Chloe’s waist, pulling her close and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “There you are! I missed you, darling! You okay?” She smiled at Chloe, then gave the guy her best “back off”-stare.  
She could feel Chloe leaning against her in relief, while the guy just looked confused. “Yeah, I was just telling this gentleman that I was meeting someone, but he didn’t believe me”, she explained with fake sweetness in her voice, and the guy frowned and then scrambled away without another word.  
Beca grinned and Chloe turned in her arms. “Thanks for saving me!”  
“Anytime!”, Beca answered and Chloe smiled. “So, there’s something I wanted to ask…” She trailed off and Beca rolled her eyes. “Not the musical again!”  
“No, I wanted to ask… uhm, would you like to get coffee with me? Outside the train, I mean?” Chloe was blushing and Beca couldn’t stop smiling.   
“I’d love to”, she answered, leaning forward to give Chloe a real kiss this time.  
She was glad she had been right about this. And maybe, she would even help out with that musical. She was pretty sure Chloe would find the right incentive.


End file.
